A Man to Man Talk
by Halunygin
Summary: Draco and Ron have a talk, as only a Weasley and Malfoy could. GW/DM


**A/N: Just something I wrote when I was bored. Hope you like it!**

There were many things that bothered Ron Weasley. His sister shacking up with his enemy, Draco Malfoy, was ranked very high on the list. He just couldn't fathom why his sister could ever be interested in a sneaky snake. Of course, when he said such to his sister, Ginny pinned him against the wall, and made him swear not to lay a hand or a wand on her boyfriend. Ron retched at the word. emBoyfriend/em, it was so disgusting! His sister was extremely terrifying, so he kept his word, but he didn't like it.

That had been almost three years ago, and Ron had hoped that Ginny would have regained her sanity, and ended things with the ferret, but they seemed even closer than before. Throughout those three years, Ron had tried with all his might to rile him up, and most of the time, Draco kept his cool, courtesy of Ginny. It infuriated Ron to no end. Hermione would call him a grudge holder, but she had called him worse things in reality, and Ron had learned to tune out his fiancée on this matter. She just didn't get it. Malfoys were evil, and they never changed.

* * *

It was a pleasantly cool autumn afternoon, and it found Draco Malfoy sitting in an outdoor cafe, wringing his hands nervously, a rare behavior in the aristocrat. He hoped with all his soul that Ron wouldn't kill him right on the spot. At least not in public. He bore no ill toward the Weasley, at least not anymore. He had learned to accept his girlfriend's family, and some of their members were friendly back toward him. Ron, unfortunately, was not. No matter how much Draco had repented his past, Ron didn't see past what he had been. Draco just hoped he hadn't burned his note. There was a good chance he didn't know it was from Draco, because he had used Ginny's owl, and the note itself was vague. Draco was contemplating just paying and leaving, Ron Weasley apparated in front of the café. Draco shook his head. How stupid could one be to apparate to a muggle café? He waved the weasel over. Ron saw him and came over

"Where's my sister, Malfoy?" Ron asked, not looking forward to being in Draco's presence without Ginny as a buffer.

Draco gulped. "Er, Weasley, I sent you that note. I used Ginny's owl so I could be sure you'd come."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Why on earth would you want to talk to me?"

Draco gestured for Ron to sit. He complied. Draco took a deep breath.

"I've been dating your sister for almost three years-"

"And you haven't done anything with her those three years, right, Malfoy?"

Damn, how was it possible to inject fear into someone who everyone used to be afraid of?

"No, of course not!" he almost shouted.

"So my sister isn't good enough for you?"

Draco sputtered. "Weasley, are you trying to make me have a nervous breakdown?"

"Ron smirked. "Kind of. You know I don't like you."

"It's really the only thing I'm sure of," Draco mumbled.

Ron grinned at that. "Continue."

Draco started. "Right, er, three years, and they've been the best. So, I was, um-"

He couldn't do this. Ron would destroy him.

Ron growled. "Quit wasting my time, Ferret, and spit it out!"

"I want to ask Ginny to marry me!"

Frick on a stick. He hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. Oh, he had known this would end badly. He should have met him at a bar. At least then Ron would have been too drunk to notice his outburst. He had been staring at a stain on the table, and he chanced a look at Ron to gauge his expression. Ron had his eyebrows furrowed at the blonde in confusion.

"What does that have to do with me?"

Draco raised his head to meet his gaze. He didn't seem mad, just kind of defeated.

"I wanted to ask for your permission, because you're the only one in her family who still hates me."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "So if I said no, you wouldn't ask her?"

Draco sighed. "It'd give me a reason not to," he muttered without thinking and promptly clapped a hand to his mouth. Damn it, why did he say that? He had a nagging suspicion Ron had put Veritaserum in his tea when he wasn't looking.

"Alright, Ferret, spit it out, what's wrong?"

Draco stared blankly at the carrot-top. "Huh?"

"Not very eloquent for a Malfoy, are you? I know you love my sister more than humanly possible, and you were going to ask for permission to propose, so what's with the cold feet?"

Draco squirmed. He really didn't want to share his feelings with his girlfriend's brother, but he asked, and Draco was slightly afraid of what Ron would do to him if he didn't answer.

"I'm beyond lucky Ginny even stayed with me this long. I mean, there are so many guys out there in her league. Guys that have biceps and are just manly in general. What if she's come to her senses, and she says no, and dumps me for someone better? Someone not tainted by evil," Draco replied, whispering the last part.

Ron got the feeling he wasn't supposed to hear that, and against his better judgement, he patted the blonde's hand gently.

"Malfoy, my sister loves you more than anything. She dumped Harry for you. She sees past the mark on your arm, and she sees you for who you are."

Draco had been staring at the salt shaker, holding back tears while Ron spoke. He pulled his hand from Ron, and wiped his face stubbornly.

"Thank you, Weasley," he said, brushing dust from his shirt, as if he could brush off the moment.

Ron grinned. "No problem, Draco. Now go to Ginny's apartment, propose to my sister, and don't leave until she says yes."

Draco stared at him dumbfounded. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy, what the hell? I said go!"

Draco scrambled to get up, and he nearly ran into the street. He stood in an empty alley, preparing to apparate, when he heard his name. He looked back to see Ron.

"What is it?" he called.

"Welcome to the family, Ferret!" Ron yelled. Draco grinned, full of euphoria. _Today turned out way better than I expected_, he thought.


End file.
